


We Like Them Girls!

by One_Piece_Randomness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piece_Randomness/pseuds/One_Piece_Randomness





	We Like Them Girls!

How had this happened? It was the zombie apocalypse and he had somehow ended up trying to survive with Ivankov and Benn Beckman of all people, they had been traveling for months already and they hadn't come a single lady, should he even try to stay alive when the chances of running into a member of the opposite sex were so low, having to look at Ivankov's ugly mug everyday didn't help at all not to mention he tried to dress the blond up as a girl every chance he got.

Benn wasn't really a bother, he kept to himself most of the time, Sanji was sure he only stuck with them because they were heading to the same place and it didn't hurt to be in a group.

The three men entered a small residential area that had a few picket fence houses lined up all the way to the end of the road, the once beautiful houses were now broken and dirty, the dead were scattered all over the place "Let's clear up one of these houses and stay there for the night, Candy boy" Ivan stuck his face right in front of his "Sounds good, now get your ugly mug out of my face" he said, shoving the older man away.

Benn took the lead, he already killed three munchers before the other two had even finished deciding on what they would do. Sanji was quick to follow the long haired man "Wait up, don't leave me here with this freak!" the blond said, rushing to the other. "Ah- Candy boy, you're so cruel! I think I'm going to cry……" Ivan covered his face with his hands "NOT!" he laughed and followed the others.

The house the three had chosen to clear had only two munchers inside, after disposing of the two bodies they barricaded the doors and windows "This will do fine for tonight." Benn said softly before finding a fixed sofa to lay on.

"I'm going to find a place to sleep." The blond stated, heading up stairs to look which bedroom he would prefer to use during his stay. It didn't take him long to choose the bedroom he would stay in, he fell onto the bed and closed his eyes to take a nap, Ivankov could keep guard for now.

"Kyaaaaa!!" Sanji shot up from his bed, the screams of a lovely lady were coming from outside "I'm coming!" he screamed before rushing down stairs, kicking the barricade out of the way and running outside. There she was the beautiful lady who had screamed, her long raven hair flowing as she jumped back from a muncher "Slave Arrow!" she shouted, pink heart arrows formed and shot at the munchers, the ones that got hit turned half to stone but it only managed to slow them down a bit.

Sanji jumped in and kicked the head off of the muncher closest to the woman "Quickly get inside" he took her hand and dragged her into the house "Ivankov get the barricade up again" he said to the large purple haired man.

"Are you hurt?!" The blonde asked worriedly "No, I'm not hurt! and I didn't need your help back there" the raven haired woman pointed at him angrily "Ahhh~ even an angry woman is a beautiful one" he twirled as a bit of blood began to run from his nose.

"Candy boy, if she's so sure she would've been fine then we should kick her out to fend for herself" Ivan said, looking at the blonde. That earned him a hard kick to the face "How about we kick you out instead you damn queer!" Sanji growled angrily.

"Now, my lady, what's your name?" He got down on one knee and kissed the woman's hand. The lady pulled her hand away from the blond "My name is Boa Hancock, don't touch me." she replied.

"Boa~ such a lovely name for such a lovely lady" he swooned "My name is Sanji, the queer is Ivankov and the one on the couch over there is Benn" he introduced his little group.

"I'm hungry, I demand that you get me something to eat" Boa said, putting her hands on her hips "Of course! I'll get you something right away" Sanji said in a high pitched tone.

"Boob girl, what do you think you're doing, coming in here and demanding our food is unacceptable" Ivan stuck his face in hers, glaring.

This time he got a kick to his side that sent him flying across the room "Sorry to keep you waiting" the blond gave Boa an open tin of canned fruit, a candy bar and a can of soda. Boa accepted what she was given and sat down on a single couch and began to eat without so much as a thank you.

Ivan sat in the corner of the room mumbling to himself. Benn stayed on the couch with one eye opened, watching the new addition to their group.  
Sanji sat beside Boa with a stupidly large grin on his face. Boa looked at him only when she had finished eating "Thank you" she said leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Sanji screamed "Ahhh, no, no; thank you, Boa-swaaan" he rolled around on the floor, clutching his chest "I'm so lucky to have saved such a goddess"

Boa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, maybe coming across these guys wasn't a bad thing, surely this blond dumbass would do whatever she wanted and it seemed the other two wouldn't be any problem to her but could surely protect her well enough.

"I'm getting bored here, let's get going." Benn said from his place on the couch. Ivankov emerged from his dark corner of depression "But Benn boy, I thought we were going to stay here till morning at least" 

Benn rose from the couch "Look we don't have time to waste waiting around here for no reason, we've got somewhere to be and if we don't hurry by the time we get there it might not even be there anymore" 

Boa spoke up "I agree with him, sticking around here would be nothing but a waste of time, we should go." 

"Ahh~ I'll go wherever Boa-sama wants to go~" Sanji started to twirl around again this time with heart eyes.

Ivan sighed "Alright let's get our bags and go."

The gang gathered up their things and headed out, easily clearing up the munchers that got in their way "Candy boy, wouldn't this sweets dress be easier to fight in than that stuffy suit?" Ivan held out the pink dress towards Sanji as they were leaving.

"Nooo!" Sanji for the third time kicked Ivankov "I will never wear that thing!" he screamed.

"Sanji, ignore him and be quiet, you'll attract munchers with that screaming of yours." Benn said quietly, walking ahead of the group.

\-----

Soon enough morning came and the small group had found another place to rest, this time it was a small convenient store "You guys can go inside and rest, I'll stay on guard outside" Benn stated, finding a good place to stay hidden while still being able to keep an eye out for munchers or more people.

The other three went inside the store like Benn had told them to. Sanji immediately began to search the place for food items that they could take with them when they left, Ivankov and Boa did the same only they were looking for other things that might be useful other than food.

An hour had passed and then three had cleared the place of anything that was still good enough to take with them.

Ivankov was tired of watching Sanji swoon over the raven haired woman, he was only doing that because the other had breasts, if she didn't have them the blond probably wouldn't give a damn. Hmm that gave him an idea.

Sanji continued to do whatever the woman asked of him "Ah~ Boa, was there anything else I can do for you??" he asked. Before Boa could answer something jabbed her side "Ah!" she jumped forward, instantly turning around to look at the shelves that were behind her "What's wrong?" the blond looked to the same place that Boa was looking.

"Nothing is wrong" she replied, thinking to herself 'it must be my imagination' she started feeling hot all over "Sanji, get me a bottle of water." she demanded and of course the blond was gone in a second to fetch her some water.

Sanji returned only to find that his beautiful lady was on then floor leaning against the shelves panting "Boa!" he rushed to her side, crouching down "Are you okay?" 

He received no answer, Boa only reached out to wrap her arms around him before pressing her lips against his. Sanji dropped the water bottle he had brought back and put hands on the others shoulders, he was dreaming right? this couldn't really be happening.

Their kiss became hotter as they began to swirl their tongues around each others.

This time Boa didn't feel something jab her side as she was too busy focusing on the heated kiss with the blonde. She felt something happening to her body but pushed aside then feeling, deciding that she was feeling like that because she was getting turned on.

Sanji broke away from the kiss, slowly he opened his eyes to look at the beauty before him, his eyes widened and he let out a scream "What the hell!!" Quickly he backed away from the… the… the MAN before him.

Boa looked down at herself to see why the blond had been so quick to back away after looking at her, she let out a scream of her own once she noticed that she was not only flat chested but seemingly had an erection beneath her dress "What the fuck is going on?!" she shouted, Sanji and her own eyes widened further after hearing her voice.

It only took a moment for Sanji to realize what was going on "Get over here you damn queer!" he shouted, from the tone he used it was quite clear that he was beyond pissed.

Ivankov was there in an instant "What's wrong, Candy-boy?" he asked innocently, acting like he had no idea why the blonde was so mad.

"Turn her back right now." the younger man ordered from his place on the floor beside Boa.

Ivankov quirked a brow "I don't know what you're talking about… turn her back?" he tilted his head to the side "You know damn well what I'm talking about" Sanji fumed, turning took look at Boa "I know you're the one who did this to my lovely lady…" his words trailed off into a soft moan as the black haired man leaned next to him to nibble on his ear. 

Boa wasn't in her right mind anymore, a hunger stirred deep within her, she starved for human contact of any kind, in that moment it felt like she would die if she weren't brought to release by the hand of another.

"Oh, Candy-boy your 'goddess' seems to be asking something of you, aren't you going to do what she wants?~" Ivan purred, yes this was definitely one of his best ideas.

Sanji jerked away from Boa as if he'd been burned "This… This isn't my lovely lady…" he said angrily, turning his attention to the purple haired man "Are you sure?" said man questioned.

Once again the blonde looked to the person opposite him, he looked into beautiful lust filled eyes, there was no mistaking it, those eyes belonged to the beautiful woman that he had saved the previous night. Even with manlier features she was still beautiful in his eyes and with the way she was looking at him now he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

He leaned in, placing his lips over hers. In the moment he still thought of her as a woman but once his hands began to explore her body in search of soft curves he was met with a more toned body much like his own and the hard on beneath the dress signified that it was definitely not a woman that he was busy touching.

He pulled away abruptly "I can't…" he muttered, the raven haired clung to him "Sanji please…" he begged, panting against the younger "I'm sorry Boa-swan, even if you ask like that… I can't do it" he sighed "Not while you're like that" he added.

Ivan spoke up "How could you refuse when he asked so nicely." he made his move, he was by Sanji's side so fast that the blonde had no time to register what was happening, he let out a yelp as the older man jabbed his side.

Moments after being jabbed Sanji began to feel hot, his cheeks started turning a shade of red and his pants began to tighten as his cock started to harden "You… what did you do…?" he panted "Me?" Ivan pointed towards himself as if there was someone else Sanji could be talking to "I didn't do anything" he smiled, leaning back against the shelves to watch the show.

Boa was all over him, tugging at his clothing, assaulting his neck with kisses "Bo-ah!" he couldn't keep himself from moaning, the touches felt so good "Sanji… Touch me too" Boa whispered into his ear in a seductive tone, the blonde let out a low moan, it should be illegal for a man to sound so sexy' he thought. He began to once again explore the others body though this time he ventured beneath the dress, letting his hands gently slide along the heated skin of the other man's chest.

Both men were feeling hot, too hot actually, quickly the clothes started to come off one after each other until Sanji was left in nothing but his light blue boxers and Boa was left in a panty that was far too tight.

Sanji leaned down to slip the panties down Boa's legs "These look uncomfortable" he stated. The older man's erection sprang free from its confines, the blonde could only stare with his mouth open, it was huge. Boa's eyes narrowed, finding it to be the perfect opportunity to guide his cock into the others mouth. 

Sanji's first thought had been to immediately pull away yet his body didn't seem to move the way he wanted it to, instead he found himself eagerly taking the thick cock into his mouth "Ahn-" Boa moaned, pushing the blonde's head down even further.

Sanji was on his hands and knees, curiously bobbing his head on the others manhood. Ivankov decided to take advantage of the younger man's position. He kneels down behind the other, quickly he tugs the light blue boxers down. Sanji doesn't even seem to notice. Ivan eyes the pert pale ass, he doesn't waste another second staring, he coated his fingers with his own saliva before pulling the cheeks apart and shoving a slicked up finger into Sanji.

The blonde's breath hitches and his whole body stills as a sharp pain shoots through him from his rear end, He had never had anything in there before, so having a finger jammed in there so suddenly hurt like hell. Despite screaming at himself in his head to kick the hell out of both of the men and get the hell out of there he couldn't bring himself to actually do it, at this point his body was no longer listening to his brain, instead it was acting on its own.

Soon enough he was once again sucking and licking the member in his mouth, he tried his best to ignore the finger in his ass, he focused completely on the moans pouring from Boa's mouth. Ivankov brushed against something inside him that made him see stars, he began to moan around Boa's cock, every thrust of Ivan finger pushing him closer and closer to his release. 

Hah, he had always thought of two men being together as disgusting in every way yet here he was with a dick in his mouth and a finger up his ass and he was on the verge of coming.

The sounds of Boa screaming his name as he was about to release pushed him over the edge, his back arched and he moaned loudly, with the cock no longer in his mouth his moans were no longer muffled. Only one thing was wrong… he wasn't coming? "Oh no Candy-boy, I won't let you cum, not like this anyway" Ivan said from behind him.

The finger slipped out of his ass and he unintentionally let out a sound of disappointment, there was some movement behind him and as he turned to look he was pulled onto Ivan's lap with his back flush against the older man's chest "Do you want to cum?" he was asked "Oh god yes" he replied. 

Boa was still in the same place as he was before, he was slowly stroking himself "Boa, come over here, if you do you'll be able to cum fast" Ivan said, motioning with his finger for the the other to come closer.

Boa crawled over to them, he looked Sanji over with those lust filled eyes and licked his lips, Ivan spread Sanji's legs and trailed his finger down to the hole between his cheeks "Right here" the purple haired man said, prodding it gently.

Sanji saw Boa's eyes follow the single finger down to his virgin hole and then the raven haired man fucking growled like an animal. He didn't have time to protest before that single finger was replaced with something so much bigger, he screamed "Fuck!" man the pain he felt from just the one finger seemed like nothing now "Ah- shit, stop…" he begged once the other started to move "Just relax Candy-boy" was whispered into his ear "I-I can't…" he sobbed.

Every thrust seemed to go deeper if that was even possible, Boa gripped his hips hard, no doubt there was going to be bruises there later. The older shifted his position just a little but that was all that was needed to get his cock to slide against that special spot inside of the blonde "Ah!" he screamed again much like he had earlier only this time it wasn't because he was in pain.

From that point ever thrust hit his prostate, causing him to feel immense pleasure that seemed to block out the pain. "Boa!" "Sanji!" The two screamed each others names in unison as they reached their climax.

Both of them passed out almost immediately.

Ivankov heard another pleasured moan come from the other side of the shelves, he quirked a brow and removed Sanji from his lap and placed him beside Boa before going to investigate.

What he found was surprising, Benn was leaning against the shelves panting with his pants pooled around his feet and his softening cock in his hand "My, my Benn-boy~ I had no idea you were such a dirty boy" he laughed.

Benn couldn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks, quickly the long haired man pulled up his pants and made a fast escape to somewhere that he couldn't be seen.

\---

When Sanji woke up his whole body was aching, slowly he opened his eyes only to realize that he was moving, he looked up and saw Benn, oh so he was being carried which was something he was incredibly thankful for since he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk on his own even if he wanted to.

It took a few minutes before it dawned on him that he had lost his virginity and to a freaking guy, fuck once he was fully recovered he was going to kill that queer. Then suddenly he felt a cold breeze against his legs, why would his legs be cold, he usually never got cold legs because of his thick suit pants. 

He look at his legs and his eyes widened, his legs were cold because they weren't covered and they weren't covered because he was wearing that god damned sweets dress.

Fuck it, he was going to crack that queer bastards skull open with one of his kicks right now even if it kills him "You bastard!" he shouted, he jumped out of Benn's arms and launched a full assault on Ivankov, he used all of his best moves despite the pain he was in.

"Ah! Candy-boy just wait a minute! Ahhh!" Ivan screamed, trying to run away from the blonde. Benn just rolled his eyes and shook his head, maybe he would accidentally miss next time he had to save one of those two from a muncher.


End file.
